J'ai Voulut t'oublier
by Ly Malfoy
Summary: Él tiene sentimientos... Ella también, ¿aunque son correspondidos? Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve... completamente perdido. No Slash


**...**

**J'ai voulu t'oublier**

_By Ly Malfoy_

**...**

**Disclaimer:**

Todo lo que reconozcan de algún libro llamado Harry Potter, pues no es mío… tristemente… así que debemos darle crédito a J.K Rowling, la creadora de una de las historias más geniales que haya leído… además de crear al amor de mi vida!!

**...**

**ONE-SHOT**

**...**

El oscuro cielo se iluminaba con las únicas luces de la noche, brillantes estrellas y faroles iluminando las calles no tan solitarias, pero no es extraño, después de todo, Paris es de las ciudades que parece nunca dormir…

Y él es una de esas personas, de las que no duerme… no ahora.

Suspiro, volteo a la mesilla de lado, tomo la cajetilla que descansaba solitaria en la mesa y saco un cigarro, con pereza saco el encendedor de su bolsillo y prendió su cigarro, aspiro… y exhalo…

El humo viajo de su rostro hasta el viento que se lo llevaba… ahí, en el balcón del cuarto piso del edificio donde vivía cuando viajaba a parís…

Sí, donde llevaba a todas aquellas chicas.

Y solo para olvidar a una.

¿Y quieren la verdad?

Aún no podía…

Aspiro profundo el humo, perdido en pensamientos, recuerdos tal vez…

Un sonido lo distrajo y ahí dirigió su atención. Justo a unos metros de él, yacía una joven de cuerpo despampanante, enredada en sabanas de seda…

El no presto atención, era hermosa, agradable, sexy, divertida… pero no era _ella_…

Otro extraño sonido lo distrajo de su apreciación a la cama, dirigió su atención al balcón de nuevo…

**-**Psss, Psss.

¿Qué era ese extraño sonido? Observo los edificios vecinos, las ventanas… balcones colindantes, y nada… Era el único despierto a las 2 de la mañana.

**-**Psss, Psss.

Pero el sonido persistía…

Y llego la lógica.

Debía estar bajo él… Miró…

Sí…

Ahí estaba _ella_.

Hermosa, como siempre.

Al notar la mirada, una preciosa sonrisa se reflejo en los ojos que la miraban.

**-**Hola guapo…**-** leyó entre labios.

**-**Hola linda**-** sabía que ella alcanzo a leer sus labios porque sonrió más pronunciado. Se acerco mas al balcón, desde el suelo, el se agacho para escucharla.

**-**¿Estas ocupado?**-** casi grito, él sonrió y negó sin dudar **-**¿Estas solo?**-** el no contesto, solo agacho la mirada, ella negó sonriendo divertida **–**Bien, entonces, cambio de planes. ¡Vamos, baja!

**-**¿Bajar?

**-**¡Vamos Blaise! ¡Solo queda esta noche!

**-**¿Para qué?

**-**Solo baja, ¿o acaso no quieres salir con tu amiga preferida?**-** el rió.

**-**No lo sé… ¿estás segura que eres mi preferida?

**-**¡Blaise Zabini! ¿Quieres a alguien más que a mí?**-** fingió enojo, él sonrió de lado, pero su sonrisa era… nostálgica. **–**Bueno, ¿vas a bajar? ¿O tengo que despertar a todo el edificio?**-** él sonrió.

**-**No lo sé… son las dos de la mañana… y, tu sabes…

**-**¡Blaise!, ¿Que tratas de decirle a mis puros y castos oídos?**-** se alarmo fingida.

**-**¡Señor Zabini! ¡Haga el favor de irse, que es lo que en verdad va a hacer y déjenos dormir en paz!**-** se escucho desde alguna de las ventanas del edificio, la chica sonrió.

**-**¡Gracias por el apoyo señor Pierre!

**-**De nada Ashley… ¡Pero déjennos dormir!

El chico no tuvo más remedio que reír, apago su cigarrillo y camino a la habitación, se coloco la primera camisa que encontró limpia, y tras escribir una nota, más corta que su propio nombre y tomar una chaqueta, salió del departamento.

Ashley lo esperaba junto a la puerta, abrazándose un poco por el frió, mientras veía a los lados…

Una mano atrajo su cintura silenciosamente.

**-**Hola Blaise.

**-**¿No tienes miedo que alguien te haga algo si andas a esta hora por la calle? ¿Y sola?**-** ella sonrió mientras lo saludaba con una enorme beso en la mejilla.

**-**No, y ya no estoy sola, por eso estás tú.

**-**¿Soy tu guardaespaldas?

**-**Mejor… **-** le sonrió **–**Eres mi amigo.**-** Esquivo su mirada. Claro… su amigo.

**-**¿No deberías estar en tu casa, dormida?

**-**Sí, bueno, se supone…

**-**¿Sucede algo?**-** ella sonrió un poco nerviosa.

**-**Vamos a pasear…

No insistió, si algo había aprendido de ella, era a no insistir, o él terminaría mal, o en el peor de los casos, enojados…

Caminaron en silencio, por un largo rato, las lámparas alumbrando su camino, admirando las estrellas, las personas… Todo era hermoso, pero él solo la admiraba a ella…

**-**Blaise**-** lo saco de sus pensamientos, pero ella a pesar de ir colgada de su brazo, miraba el piso **-**¿Recuerdas cuando… solíamos hacer esto algunas las noches?**-** un nudo se formo en su garganta, ¿Qué si lo recordaba? ¡Soñaba con repetirlas!

**-**Claro, me hacías caminar por horas, para que tuviéramos que tomar un taxi de regreso porque te daba flojera caminar mas…**-** ella sonrió con tristeza.

**-**Sí, siempre te molesto mucho eso**-** el no dijo nada más… Era cierto, se molestaba, y al final, peleaban… ¿Cómo pudo discutir por una tontería que ahora extrañaba de ella?

**-**Pero gane condición física**-** ella sonrió.

**-**Y yo gane unos tenis nuevos**-** rió, Blaise la miró sin entender **–**Él me los regalo**-** Blaise solo asintió.

**-**Así que… mañana es el día**-** ella rió suavemente, y nerviosa.

**-**En unas horas Blaise**-** asintió.

**-**¿Por eso estas aquí?**-** ella se abrazo a su brazo.

**-**No sé si es lo correcto… tengo miedo, estoy nerviosa y… quería recordar viejos tiempos… recuerdos que aun no se van**-** Blaise de detuvo a mirarla.

**-**Sobre… ¿nosotros?**-** ella se sonrojo.

**-**Eres mi amigo Blaise, siempre lo hemos sido y, a pesar de todo lo que paso, aún lo somos, eso significa algo ¿no?

**-**¿Tienes dudas sobre él?**-** su corazón latió con rapidez, esperando su respuesta. Ella sonrió pensando.

**-**No. Pero, cómo nos conocimos, como éramos… tu y yo…**-** Blaise solo se agacho y siguió caminando, con cada paso, un pedazo de su corazón que dejaba atrás.

**-**¿Te refieres a la "libertad" de nuestra "amistad"?**-** ella volvió a sonreír.

**-**Vivía una vida bastante acelerada… ¿Por qué sigues en ella Blaise? Creí que ya la habías dejado.**-** él sonrió con tristeza, suspiro… Si ella supiera…

**-**Si… así es.

**-**Entonces, la chica que hay en tu cama ahora, ¿es especial?**-** lo miro curiosa. El sonrió ligeramente.

**-**En cierta forma… lo es. Es hermosa, inteligente y divertida, pero…

**-**¿Pero?**-** lo miró interrogante, el negó.

**-**No es momento que lo sepas…

**-**¿Por qué? ¿Ya no confías en mí?

**-**Claro que sí pero… no estoy seguro que quieras saber la verdad ahora.

**-**¿Cuál verdad?**-** él tomo su mano y la jalo para seguir caminando, en silencio, ella no insistió.

**-**Yo… quiero hacerte una confesión Blaise**-** asintió sin mirarla, seguían caminando, suavemente, ella presiono su mano ligeramente, él correspondió dándole fuerzas **–**Te ame**-** Se detuvo de golpe.

**-**¿Qué…?**-** susurro incrédulo. Ella soltó su mano y se alejo un poco.

**-**Cuando nos separamos, ¿recuerdas que yo termine?**-** él asintió. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue una de las cosas que más le dolió en la vida, aunque tarde se diera cuenta del porque **–**Rompí la regla principal de los conquistadores que éramos Blaise, me enamore de ti…**-** Ashley estaba a punto de llorar. Él también **–**Eras un mortífago sangre limpia, y yo una sangre sucia… pero no nos importo y nos involucramos, fue la mas excitante y divertida época de mi vida, fue fantástica… pero estábamos mal…

**-**Lo sé…**-** susurro, ausente **–**Lo que mal empieza, mal termina.

**-**No digas eso**-** sonrió ligeramente **–**Somos amigos ahora, más que en otro tiempo, y eso me encanta, porque lo valoro mucho, además, todo salió bien al final…**-** él la observo, no creyendo, no queriendo creer lo que sabía, ella estaba a punto de decir **–**Conocí a Harry.

Se agacho, ocultando la mueca desagradable que seguramente formo su rostro, tomo una decisión, ella tuvo el valor… él también lo haría.

Sin decir nada, tomo su mano y silencioso, camino a un lugar que conocía perfectamente, preferido de ambos.

Pero ella aún no terminaba.

**-**¿Sabes porque estoy aquí, contigo, la madrugada del día de mi boda?**-** otra punzada en su corazón, pero negó **–**Porque me di cuenta que no tengo amigas… solo te tengo a ti**-** él la miró dolido **–**No malinterpretes**-** sonrió **–**Las amigas de Harry querían hacerme una fiesta, despedida de soltera ¿me imaginas?**-** rió **–**Pero Harry dijo que no, creo que pensó que podría dejarlo por un sexy bailarín…**-** él sonrió ligeramente.

**-**Entiendo su temor, ahora se habla de cada cosa…

**-**Oye… ¿me crees capaz?**-** pareció pensarlo, porque agrego **–**Vale, mejor no contestes.**-** sonrió, suspiro y presiono su mano de nuevo, cuando hablaba de _él_…

**-**Potter te cambió Ashley… completamente**-** no dijo nada, solo sonrió un poco.

**-**Me volvió sana…

**-**Pero no te quito lo divertida.

**-**Pero sí lo reventada.

**-**Y te lo cambio por un brillo en tu mirada cuando hablas de él**-** un nudo lo obligo a callarse. Ella lo observo atenta, divertida.

**-**Se llama amor Blaise… y hubo un tiempo que…

**-**Por favor… no lo digas…**-** la interrumpió en un susurro. Ashley lo observo confundida.

**-**Blaise…

**-**Duele… demasiado**-** no lo entendía, lo notaba en su rostro **–**Duele saber que eres de él…**-** Ella palideció.

**-**¿Qué?

**-**Me preguntaste porque volví a lo que era…**-** se detuvo frente a la torre Eiffel. Tomo su mano y abrió la puerta del café frente a la torre **–**Te lo diré.

**-**Blaise…no creo que…

**-**Shh…**-** la detuvo con un dedo en sus labios **–**Creo que ya entiendo porque me buscaste, y quiero lo mismo que tú…

**-**Pero…

**-**Solo escucha…**-** la interrumpió.

Se sentaron en una mesa, frente a un precioso piano de cola, sin esperar, Blaise se acerco a éste, sorprendiendo a los presentes, que eran pocos en realidad.

Sentado en el cómodo lugar, tomo aire, se notaba nervioso, pero era mayor su deseo de hacerla comprender…

**-**Disculpen las molestias damas y caballeros, pero, esta es una noche especial y me gustaría dedicarle una canción que escribí, a mi mejor amiga, Ashley Yuna, la mujer frente a mí**-** Ashley se sonrojo mientras le hacía señas de que se callará, él solo sonrió **–**La mujer más hermosa, inteligente, y divertida que conozco… la mujer perfecta…**-** Ashley dejo de sonreír, para sonrojarse de nuevo, mientras los presentes aplaudían, pero Blaise ya no sonreía **–**Y que mañana se va de mi vida con el hombre que ama…

Todos la vieron, pero el salón quedo en silencio…

_**Estuve con otra, queriendo olvidarte,**_

_**Y me fue imposible, de mi mente arrancarte,**_

_**Era tan hermosa, perfecta, buena amante,**_

_**Que no dude un minuto con ella enredarme.**_

Ashley observaba atenta, en silencio.

Blaise ya no la miraba, solo al piano.

_**Era obsesionante,**_

_**Ver su cuerpo, sobre el mío,**_

_**Respirando el mismo aire,**_

_**Que no llenaba este vació, sin final…**_

La miró… y Ashley comprendió todo…

_**Te quise olvidar,**_

_**Tus besos borrar,**_

_**Estuve con otra y me quedo,**_

_**La soledad.**_

Blaise cantaba con todo lo que sentía, lo que lo hacía más impresionante.

_**Y yo la hice mía,**_

_**Y en ella te veía,**_

_**Que absurdo y que tonto pensar,**_

_**Que con otro cuerpo te iba a olvidar…**_

Él sabía que ella sufría, porque lo vivió… y precisamente con su rechazo…

El Karma… Todo lo que se hace, se paga…

_**Aun no sé porque, te fuiste de mi lado,**_

_**Aun lloro tu partida, como un niño abandonado,**_

_**Han sido noches frías, buscándote en mi cuarto,**_

_**Y no encuentro más, que un alma hecha pedazos **_

_**(No soy nada sin ti)**_

¿Qué más podía hacer ella que llorar?

¿Por qué ahora? Debía preguntarse… ¿Por qué él?

_**Mi cuerpo te grita,**_

_**Que regreses otra vez,**_

_**Quiero abrigarme en tu piel,**_

_**Y contigo amanecer, de nuevo…**_

Cerró los ojos, no quería mirarla, no en ese momento… cuando tanto confesaba…

_**Te quise olvidar,**_

_**Tus besos borrar,**_

_**Estuve con otra y me quedo,**_

_**La soledad.**_

_**Y yo la hice mía,**_

_**Y en ella te veía,**_

_**Que absurdo y que tonto pensar,**_

_**Que con otro cuerpo te iba a olvidar…**_

_**Mientras me entregaba**_

_**En ti yo pensaba**_

_**Es que yo te llevo grabada en mí ser.**_

Ashley no soportó demasiado, y se levantó.

**-**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ahora Blaise? ¿POR QUÉ?**-** se enojo, levantándose. **-**No tienes idea de cuánto espere me dijeras esto… ¡AÑOS!… Y ahora… ahora que Harry… que me ama… que… que… lo amo Blaise… Perdóname, pero… no quiero escucharte mas…**-** tomo sus cosas y cuando estaba por salir, él la detuvo por el brazo.

**-**Solo quería que supieras la verdad Ashley, no te pido que lo dejes, porque sé que lo amas ahora, no quiero que te vayas así… tú me lo dijiste, era justo que lo hablara…

**-**No, lo tuyo es cruel…

**-**Pero es real… trato de ser sincero… Escucha…**-** ella no quería mirarlo, pero la obligo con delicadeza **–**Mañana, a esta hora, serás de otro hombre, y uno que no soporto, primero por ser quien es y la más importante, porque él supo encontrar en ti lo que yo tarde tanto en comprender**-** ella volvió a hacer el intento de irse, pero no la dejo **–**Pero**-** ella volvió a mirarlo **-**En la mañana, en unas horas, estaré en primera fila en la iglesia, esperando, como te lo prometí, para llevarte hasta al altar y entregarte a él… porque es lo correcto, y porque es lo que tú quieres…

Ashley vio la sinceridad en sus ojos y lo abrazo con fuerza, llorando…

Pero no respondió, después de un momento logró zafarse y salir del café…

Y él solo la vio partir, perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche…

La misma que sentía por dentro…

_**Te llevo,**_

_**Te llevo en mí ser.**_

_**Te quise olvidar,**_

_**Tus besos borrar,**_

_**Estuve con otra y me quedo,**_

_**La soledad.**_

_**Y yo la hice mía,**_

_**Y en ella te veía,**_

_**Que absurdo y que tonto pensar,**_

_**Que con otro cuerpo te iba a olvidar…**_

_**(Pero yo te quise)**_

_**Yo te quise**_

_**(Yo te quise)**_

_**Yo te quise**_

_**(Yo te quise)**_

_**Olvidar…**_

_**(Pero yo te quise)**_

_**(Yo te quise)**_

_**Yo te quise**_

_**(Yo te quise)**_

_**Olvidar y tus besos, borrar…**_

_**Te quise olvidar…**_

_**--**_** J'ai voulu t'oublier--**

Totalmente de negro, sí, estaba de luto… Porque perdía el amor de su vida… a la mujer que una vez lo amo… pero estaba bien.

Porque ella sería feliz…

La vio entrar con un hermoso vestido de seda, le ajustaba justo donde debía, estaba hermosa, perfecta… como siempre, no se notaba que seguramente paso la noche llorando, no se notaba todo lo que había sufrido, no se notaba… porque ella solo lo miraba a él… su futuro esposo…

Forzó una sonrisa cuando llego con él.

**-**Blaise…

**-**Hola linda**-** sonrió, a ella volvieron a cristalizársele los ojos.

**-**No es necesario, puedo yo sola…

**-**No, te lo prometí, además… es la despedida perfecta preciosa…

**-**Lo siento tanto Blaise…**-** lo abrazo con fuerza **–**Lo siento porque yo ya viví lo que tú sientes y no se lo deseo a nadie… mucho menos a ti…

**-**Perdóname tu a mi… por hacerte sufrir tanto…**-** beso su mejilla **–**No llores mas por mí.

La abrazo con fuerza, ante la atenta mirada del futuro esposo, que solo frunció el ceño, pero al verlos separarse y prepararse para él… sonrió.

Era lógico…

Para nadie paso desapercibido la tristeza de los ojos de Blaise Zabini, exmortifago, exslytherin…

A veces, cuando menos lo esperas, la gente, llega a cambiar.

Perfecto para terminar la historia de un amor…

Después de todo… Paris, por algo es llamado la ciudad _Le amour._

Aún cuando no es correspondido…


End file.
